A new type of cardiac pacemaker will be developed, consisting of a microcomputer and a conventional programmer. The new pacemaker programming system will accept patient diagnoses and inputs concerning the physiological state of the patient, and will then determine the correct pacemaker parameters. The research program will determine the algorithms (rules) to be used by the microcomputer, and will also result in the construction and testing of an operating system.